90s_kidfandomcom-20200213-history
ChalkZone
ChalkZone is an American TV series that aired on Nickelodeon from March 22, 2002 to November 2009, created by Bill Burnett and Larry Huber. All of the seasons are currently airing on "90's Kid: The Channel", including the pilots. Episodes Pilots (Oh Yeah! Cartoons) *ChalkZone (1998) *The Amazin' River (1998) *Rudy's Date (1999) *Secret Passages (1999) *ChalkDad (1999) *Chalk Rain (1999) *Rapunzel (1999) Season 1 (2002) Note: This season was originally produced in 1999, but was not aired by Nickelodeon for undisclosed reasons until 2002. *Rudy's First Adventure / Rudy's Story / Bushell Full of Yum (2002) *Snapmobile / Rudy's Date / Mumo Jumbo Jump (2002) *The Wiggies / Rapunzel / Hair to Stay / Coming to Life (2002) *French Fry Falls / Gift Adrift / Escucha Mi Corazon (2002) *Snap Out of Water / Two Left Feet / Rudus Tabootus / All Day Jam (2002) *The Skrawl / Pie Day / Secret Passages / We're in the Zone (2002) Season 2 (2003) *Hole in the Wall / The Terrible Two-and-a-Halfs / Super Hero Snap / I'm Back & Bluer Than Ever (2003) *Disappearing Act / Portable Portal / Snap on Tour / Making Faces (2003) *Waste Mountain / Madcap Snap / What's My Line? / Puttin' on the Dog (2003) *Pop Goes the Balloon / Snap Builds His Dream House / Fireplug Ballet / There You Are (2003) *The Heist / Battle of the Hands / Chocolate Brunch / Oh My My (2003) *The Smooch / Power Play / All the Way to the Top (2003) *Pumpkin Love / Snap's Nightmare (Chip of Fools) / Irrestible / Please Let Me In (2003) *Chalk Queen / Cleo's Secret / Snap's Wishy Washout / Chunky (2003) Season 3 (2004) · Episodes 11-12 (25-26) was the only TV movie for the series · Episode 5 (19) doesn't contain a music video. *Draw and Let Draw / The Towering Wilter / Snapsheebah / Flashlight (2004) *Taffy / Follow the Bouncing Ball / Nighty Note / Dream a Lotta Dreams (2004) *Lost In Chalk / Asleep at the Chalk / If You Can't Beat 'Em, Eat 'Em / Scat (2004) *Water Water Everywhere / RV Having Fun Yet? / The Doofi / Lollypoppian Rhapsody (2004) *That Thing You Drew / That Sinking Feeling / Insect Aside (2004) *Let's Twister Again / Legend of the Golden Worms / Beanie Boys to Men / Good to Go (Song #19) *Mother Tongue / Going Eyeballistic / The Ballad of Toe Fu / Golden Thumb (2004) *Incedent Exposure / My Big Fat Chalk Wedding / Rap-a-Present / Greetings from Greenland (2004) *Skrawl's Brain / The Big Loo / Duck Snap Duck / The Happiest Song in the World (2004) *Double Trouble / Midnight Train (Song #23) *The Big Blow Up (2004) *The Smuges / Tiny Pirate Problem / Curse of the Werefrog / Magic Carpet Ride (2004) *Howdy Rudy / Attack of the Rudosaurus / The Really Big Talent Search / Livin' It Up (2004) *When Santas Collide (2004) Season 4 (2005; 2008) *Purple Haze / No Place Like Home / Disaster Park / I Need a Song (2005) *Do the Twitch / Day of the Living Mall / Bulky Blocky / Piece O' Cake (2005) *School of Destruction / Family Von Snap / Knight Plight / Earthmover (2005) *Disarmed Rudy / Poison Pen Letter / The Label Police / Too Much to Do (2005) *The Crush / Gift of Good Intentions / Snapshots 2: Wild ChalkZone! / Go Pop (2005) *The Quicksand Man / Vampire Cannibals of New York / Killer Breath / Time to Go Home (2008) *Reggie the Red / Vincent VanGo / The Further Adventures of Super Hero Snap / It is to Laugh (2008) *Mellow Drama Falls / Journey to the Center of the Yeti / The White Board / Doofus Penny (2008) *Brainy Bitsy / Teacher's Longue / 2:40 / Mosquito (2008) *Snap vs. BooRat / Calling Dr. Memory / Snapsody in Blue / Let's Go Wandering (2008) *The Day ChalkZone Stood Still / BullSnap / Mine Alone / Let it Blow My Mind (2008) Broadcast History *Nickelodeon (2002-2009) *The N (2002-2006) *Nicktoons (2002-2013) *CBS (2003-2005) Category:TV Series Category:2000's Category:Nickelodeon Category:CBS Category:Frederator Studios Category:2009 Category:2008 Category:2004 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2005